


Звукоподавление

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кугар и Клинт выполнили миссию. Успешно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звукоподавление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sound Masking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427412) by [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai). 



Кугар толкает его к стене без предупреждения. Технически, миссия уже выполнена, цель лежит в луже собственной крови в шестистах ярдах отсюда, а у них есть еще шесть часов до возвращения или до того, как их начнут искать.

Клинт хватает Кугара за рубашку и притягивает ближе. Куча времени.

Их поцелуй похож на борьбу. Клинт чувствует металлический привкус — у кого-то из них треснула губа — и стонет. Кугар низко рычит. Он прижимается к Клинту и будто весь состоит из длинных жестких линий. Клинт чувствует стояк Кугара даже сквозь плотные форменные штаны. Он обхватывает его ладонью и улыбается, когда Кугар стонет и подается вперед бедрами. Мужик был воплощением контроля с тех пор, как они встретились три недели назад, и даже небольшая трещина в этом контроле, самая малость, так заводит.

— Трахни меня, — урчит Клинт, проводя языком линию от выреза его рубашки до челюсти. Он чувствует, как ускоряется пульс Кугара, как с такой же силой колотится его собственное сердце.

Кугар подходит еще ближе, и между ними больше нет свободного пространства, он чувствует его горячее дыхание на губах. Это у Кугара растрескались губы, на них еще осталась капелька крови, такая яркая на фоне бледно-розовой кожи. На мгновение они замирают, смотрят друг на друга, кто сдастся первым. У Кугара такие темные глаза, и Клинт хочет уступить, он опускает глаза и открывает рот, когда Кугар снова целует его. Его рука всё еще между ними, и он сжимает пальцы, ухмыляясь, когда Кугар резко отшатывается и недовольно смотрит. Но румянец на щеках и расширенные зрачки убивают весь эффект.

— Давай уже, нас не будут ждать вечность, — Клинт ловко расстегивает ремешки и запускает руку в его штаны. Кугар не закрывает глаза, даже когда Клинт дразнит чувствительную плоть жесткими пальцами с мозолями от лука. — Твой ход.

Кугар ухмыляется, ему идет. Каждый раз, когда Клинт видел его таким во время миссии, его член начинал вставать. Сейчас ухмылка Кугара оказывает тот же эффект. Без предупреждения Клинт снова прижат к стене, штаны спущены до колен, внезапный поток прохладного воздуха на разгоряченную кожу заставляет его вздрогнуть. Кугар долго и внимательно смотрит, и Клинт расставляет ноги, позволяет на себя смотреть. Кугар обсасывает два пальца, и Клинт смотрит, широко раскрыв глаза.

У Кугара грубые руки в мозолях, но не таких, как у Клинта. Его мозоли от физического труда; они никогда не говорили о том, что привело сюда их обоих, но Клинт подозревает, что это нелегальное пересечение границы и любая работа, какая подвернется. Кугар не думает о нежностях, резко скользит пальцами, растягивая его. Завтра ему будет больно, но он не пожалеет.

— У меня нет... — говорит Кугар.

— У меня есть, — он шарит по карманам. Трудно сосредоточиться, когда пальцы Кугара творят такое внутри, но он всё же находит маленький пакетик. Кугар улыбается и сгибает пальцы. Клинту приходится прикусить губу от внезапного взрыва ох-блядь-как-хорошо внутри. Какая-то часть его всё еще помнит, где они находятся. Но он в основном её игнорирует, потому что она также пытается сказать, что секс здесь — плохая идея. Кугар проводит языком по его шее, от ворота рубашки до челюсти. Его пальцы двигаются, внутрь, обратно, снова и снова задевая простату, и Клинт всхлипывает в отчаянии. Он хватает Кугара за завязанные в хвост волосы и дергает. Кугар издает долгое низкое шипение, пока Клинт не прижимается губами к его губам.

Пальцы исчезают, и Клинт заставляет шевелиться свои пальцы, разрывает упаковку и достает презерватив для Кугара. Его руки на заднице Клинта, подталкивают его ногу вверх к его поясу.

В какой-то момент Клинт чувствует, как член прижимается к его входу, вдыхает, и Кугар толкается внутрь. Клинт выдает череду ругательств. Внутри горит, и он сосредотачивается на дыхании, на шершавой стене за его спиной, на ткани, в которую его рука вцепилась с такой силой, что биение пульса отдается в кончиках пальцев.

Кугар берет его член в ладонь и доводит его до стояка. Остаточная боль делает ощущения лучше, ярче. Он стонет от нахлынувшего возбуждения, бедра чуть дергаются между членом Кугара и его рукой.

Он прижимает Кугара ногой, впуская его глубже. Еще один вдох, его пульс всё еще скачет. Они посреди Румынии, кто-то достаточно умный при желании мог бы их обнаружить, и он абсолютно уверен, что у него в жизни еще так не стояло. 

— Блядь, давай уже, — он двигает бедрами, как бы подчеркивая свои слова. К счастью, до Кугара быстро доходит, и он начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, но они оба на пределе, и Клинт справится с болью, он её хочет.

Кугар всё понимает без единого слова и очень скоро жестко его трахает. В последний момент Клинт вспоминает, что шуметь нельзя, и кусает кулак. Он все равно стонет, когда член Кугара попадает куда надо.

Он теряется в ровном ритме, похожем на вдох-выдох перед выстрелом. Его ладонь ложится на член, где только что была рука Кугара, сейчас она до боли сильно вцепилась в его бедра, всё его напряжение высвобождается в Клинта. Он не против, он делает то же самое с Кугаром. Он чувствует приближение оргазма, сдается и кончает, сгорая изнутри. Кугар издает отчаянный умоляющий звук, самый громкий за всё время. Он держится чуть дольше, кусает Клинта за плечо и содрогается в оргазме.

Клинт тяжело прислоняется к стене, Кугар выскальзывает из него, и Клинт наблюдает сквозь тяжелые веки, как он выбрасывает презерватив. Он бросает ему тряпку, и Клинт знает, что лучше не спрашивать, откуда она, поэтому вытирается как может и бросает тряпку обратно.

Кугар садится на корточки рядом с ним. Его губы красные и припухшие, и Клинт наклоняется к нему, чтобы лизнуть уже покрывшуюся корочкой ранку, чувствуя вкус пота и металла. Губы Кугара раскрываются, сосут его язык.

— Заебись.

В шестистах ярдах от них в луже собственной крови лежит невезучий чувак, который не угодил ЩИТУ и Америке, и, хотя на то нет ни одной причины, Клинт чувствует себя таким чистым. Кугар помогает Клинту встать, и они отправляются в сторону точки эвакуации.


End file.
